Only You
by RavenousCookieMonsterz
Summary: All Kagome ever wanted was to be loved by Inuyasha but when he goes off to see kikyo again how is she going to react? Has he gone a tad too far this time? Will she ever be the same again and what does the Shiko no tama have to do with this? ONLY YOU can find out. So stay tuned! ((Rating may change!))
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one - let go

In an old village there lived a young miko, but not just any miko. Her name was Kagome, known throughout the land as the guardian for the Shikon no tama. A raven beauty who many wished to claim as their own but alas the young maiden had her heart shattered into millions of pieces by the one known as Inuyasha. He had turned her loving hand away for a dead one. One made of pure soil and bones, along with part of her soul. She had yet to claim it back but had stopped herself from doing so.

The fear of losing the one she had so long ago fought beside stopped her, though her heart ached for him to see the pain he caused deep within the remains of her heart. She laid on the futon she had been given as a welcoming gift from her dear kit, shippo. He understood her pain and had begged her many times to move on but how could she when the one she loved always found ways to make her stay.

Looking at the jewel that rested against her breast she cried. Spilling the tears she was holding back for so long. How she missed the days when they fought of demons after the shards she carried in her large backpack or when he would carry her on his back during a chase. " _ **But those days are over Kagome….You need to let go"**_ Sango's words replaying over and over again in her head as she laid staring at the one thing that started it all. If only she hadn't chased after him as he speed after a soul seeker. She never would have seen him in his love making to the dead priestess.

"He doesn't love me.." She muttered softly as she moved her gaze from the jewel to the wall of her hut. The hut Shippo had helped her build once she had returned for good, never to return to her family on the other side.

That day he had rushed to greet her, hugging her close to his red fire rat's robes. Had she know he did not care for her the very same way she never would have returned. She sighed laying on her backside, looking up at the ceiling. "Naraku is dead..the jewel is whole..Sango and Miroku are happy with three beautiful children...my little shippo training…" She whispered softly. "...and me..here...hurting for a dog eared half breed.. Who just wants to lay with the dead.." She brushed away a stray tear that had chosen to fall.

"...I just wish that I…." She shook her head before wiping away another tear that had dared to fall. She shut her eyes to keep more from joining the rest before muttering "...I wish I was something more…" Finally giving into darkness soon to be greeted by the land of dreams. ' **I shall grant your wish child..for i have seen your pain...'** A gentle voice called as a pale pink light swallowed her form before fading completely leaving a full fledge demoness.

((I do not own inyuasha as much as i wish that i did. I just love to write fanfics! So please review and enjoy! I may not update much but I promise I will try to! Chapter two will be up as soon as i can finish it...not easy))


	2. Chapter 2

_**((Hello everyone sorry for updating so late! School and work have gotten in the way so updates are kind of slow so forgive me! Shout out to Storm Midnight, Lightning-Tenshi-29, Ganzademon, Dragongarcia, peggyschouten29, d1mplz3, and prairie inu. This chapter is to you guys for waiting for this chapter. It is also to all you readers as well. I do not own Inuyasha I wish I did but sadly I do not. So please enjoy chapter two!))**_

* * *

 _ **Jaken: This is about me!? Oh My lord have you granted your humble serva-gauck~**_

 _ **Rave: Shut the hell up Jaken they wanna read my work!**_

 _ **Sesshomaru: *watches readers* Leave Rave a review and receive a "Shout out" as well.**_

 _ **Rave: Seriously puffy?**_

 _ **Sesshomaru: *Glares***_

 _ **Rave: ON WITH THE STORY! *runs in fear***_

* * *

Chapter two - "Jaken"

"Lord Sesshomaru! lord Sesshom-ack~" Cried out a small green imp as a young girl by the name of Rin pounced on him, her raven hair now braided down her back with wild daisies that seemed to engulf the trees. "I got you Master Jaken! You promised to play with me while milord is away!" She giggled as she was greeted once more by the deafening cries of her 'caring' Lord of the West's servant.

"I said no such thing! I would never promise such a thing to a weak, minded human girl like you." He cried out before batting her blindly with his two headed staff hoping to just get her slightly larger form off of his poor aching backside. "Owwie...~ M.m..master Jaken that hurt." Rin sniffled as her brown eyes brimmed with small tears; she rubbed the left side of her face where Jaken had hit her a large red mark just brightening even more as she rubbed it.

"Jaken." The imp stilled before looking behind himself swallowing. "Lord Sesshomaru! You have returned. " He bowed in front of him. "Forgive this low life servant milord. " The cold lord ignored the imp as he walked over to Rin. "Um..Milord?" He asked softly as he rose his head from the ground.

"Rin. Come."Beckoned the Western Lord, Summoning the young girl to walk over to him and look up with several tears already following the path of others that had fallen onto her orange kimono. With one graceful motion he had removed her hand from the left side of her face. Jaken had left a pretty bad mark on his little one. Her skin was a small canvas painted by a single blow of a staff already starting to bruise up with its blotchy blues and purples.

' **He has injured our pup!'** His beast snarled slamming against his cage just begging to be let out. Wanting to tear that imp's heart out.

 _'Hn. '_

 **'Let me kill him now! That imp deserves nothing but death!'** **((Get him with fire XD. lol sorry))**

'This Sesshomaru shall not kill his servant' Rin whimpered softly under his gaze seeing his eyes grow red but fade quickly before returning once more to red.

 **'Our ward is in pain! KILL HIM!'**

A small growl erupted from Sesshomaru chest as he released her hand before walking back over to Jaken as the imp backed up into the nearest tree, knowing he would possible never see the light of day, dropping the two headed staff in the process. "My lord please forgive me, I..I am your loyal servant. Y..You see the girl took me by surprise and...and. gauck~" He suck in a shaky breath as his lord pulled him up by his collar and slammed him onto the tree, cracking the bark.

"Listen well Jaken." Replied the cold lord causing the imp to shake, "If the old miko finds more than discoloration on this Sesshomaru's young ward..." He trailed off as his eyes darkened a bloody red "You will be begging for death!" dropping Jaken as his eyes returned to there beautiful amber like eyes.

"Rin remain quiet" He called out before walking gracefully away with Ah-uh following; Rin nodded her head unsure a to why but obeyed, remaining seated on Ah-Uh's back holding her swollen left side. She had her left eye had closed as well, Jaken got off the ground with the help of his staff before walking slowly to catch up with his lord and his ward but he was in no rush.

All he wanted to truly do was dig a large hole and hid but there was never a place he could hid from his lord. He was not aware that he had struck the young girl so hard or even aware that his lord was so attach to the young girl.

* * *

 **Rave: *pants * Thanks for reading..boy am I tired...ugggh need sleep..I wonder if I can get a fluffy thing like sesshy...hmm**

 **Jaken: *crying in a corner* Oh, why My lord...all over a human...**

 **Alessia: *giggles* what a funny green troll.**

 **Rave: hey! Go back to your story before you get the boot!**

 **Luna: *Growls * Says who.**

 **Bella: *smiles* Hey come on guys Rave is technically our mom, so we have to listen to her. Right mom?**

 **Rave: *sweat drops* Oh crap...umm...look at the time back to your stories now! Cya soon everyone!**

 **Kouga: Soo...can I say hi now?**

 **Rave: next time! Chapter three - Chase it, Don't Break it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rave: Hello everyone! I'm back miss me? Okay so long story short I got very sick and updates have gotten behind. Please forgive me!**

 **Kouga: *Growls* Better forgive her! Or else my pack is gonna take a bite!**

 **Jaken: *Laughs***

 **Rave: *sighs* Kouga shut up and Jaken laugh again I will end you. *grins evilly***

 **Rin: *smiles* Since raven is a tad busy rin is going to say thank you to Shadow Zombie, vampire and Inuyashalover13, Lies about cupcakes, Ganzademon, Harley Quinnpuddin, spot2001, Kalaharia, reih16, smel1228, Bonitalito, o0Artemis Quinn0o, emoorema, tqisteDCBLos-som, and royal panda!**

 **Kouga: Also thank you to all you readers and guests who read Raven's work.**

 **Rave: Yes! Thank you everyone and please enjoy chapter three!**

 **Kagome: She also does not own any of us and by us I mean Inuyasha! She just loves watching it!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three - Chase it, Don't Break it!**

In another part of the feudal area, our favorite prince of the wolf demon tribe was making his rounds. Keeping a sharp eye out for anything that could possibly be a threat to him and his large pack. His ragging tornado coming to a complete halt as he caught the pure scent of our sweet miko Kagome, however it was a tad odd to his strong nose. Almost as if someone was wearing something of hers. He took off and went after the scent, stopping only to make sure he was still on the trail of the woman he claimed as his own so long ago. Oh how he remembered that day well. Soon he was extremely close to the very thing that gave off her scent however it was suddenly masked by a strange scent, It smelt of death and ...

 ** _"Mutt..''_**

Kouga moved from the treeline and froze at the sight of the half breed rutting with a female that looked like Kagome only she smelt of death. The sweet scent he had gotten of the woman he loved seemed to fade instantly at the sight of the two. "Just what the hell do you think your doing flea bag!" Kouga called out in anger causing the half breed to stop in mid action, glaring up at the wolf demon as if he was a criminal being founded by the police.

Inuyasha just slipped back on his robes and stoop in front of his mate, Kikyo. "Keh, none of your business so why don't you run off before I make you." He glared as kouga tightened up his fists. "So this is how you turn on Kagome! " He growled out as the halfbreed flinched. "She came back for you and this is how you pay her back! By sleeping with cold dirt!" Inuyasha glared and cracked his knuckles. "I'm gonna kick you're ass and have you running with your tail between your legs. " He spat as Kouga grinned. "Bring it Muttface."

* * *

"Oh my... Is he going to kill us.." Muttered a young woman.

"No ..no.. we haven't done anything to him...have we?" Another muttered as the ice lord walked past with his ward holding onto his pant leg.

"...he has brought the child again.." An elder called out as the crowds parted giving him space, bowing down on the ground as a sign of respect not wanting to anger him.

Soon he was before the hut Kagome lived in, many men,women and children had followed behind him. Many herbs and colorful flowers grew around the home giving it a calming feeling. He walked forwards and pushed back the curtain that covered the entrance. He kept Rin behind him as he entered. Something was different. The young miko's scent was different, sweeter almost too pure...too untouched. He looked around and growled softly seeing nothing out of place.

"Miko." He called out only to hear small movement coming from his right. He pinned the intruder without hesitation, tightening his grip around their throat only to stop suddenly. "Sessh...shomaru! It's.. m-..me! Ka..kagome!" She struggled against his grip.

* * *

"Damn you to hell!" Kouga growled as he slammed the halfbreed against the ground only to jump out of the way when an arrow hissed past him, hitting the ground. "Get away from him. " Kikyo glared setting up another arrow on her bow. Kouga stood and dusted himself off.

"Your nothing but a mindless mutt that chases after it's damn tail. Never accepting the fact that if he caught it he would break it. " Inuyasha rolled his eyes before walking back over to his undead mate. " Get lost." And with that he picked her up and left the wolf demon all on his own with the stench of rutting and the undead miko.

* * *

 **Rave: well I am tired...ughhhhh**

 **Kouga: ...since when do I talk like that.**

 **Kagome: *rubs her neck* I don't know or care but damn ..that hurt.**

 **Rave: Watch the language please! Oh and my dear readers please stay tuned for chapter four! cya!**

 **Rin: *pouts* I wanted to be in this one more...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rave: What is up everyone!**

 **Kagome: *glares* Just where have you been!?**

 **Rave: *Frowns* I had exams...i needed to study..**

 **Rin: But that's no reason to forget us Ravesama.**

 **Kouga: Lay off the poor girl she has had a lot going on.**

 **Rave: Thanks Kouga. Your my one true friend.**

 **Kouga: *blushes* Don't mention it. Anyway A special thanks to Alexandria, Kalaharia, Suzitrouble, .526, Dragon10, Solstar6, Ice Princess, .311, 23Kangyoonji, Ashley0920 and to all you guest readers as well.**

 **Jaken: This worthless human is grateful for all you have done for her and for helping her get through her tough times. So please read on.**

 **Rin: Rin knows you all want more and more but ravesama writes more when she hears more from all of you!**

 **Kagome: To be mentioned in the next chapter leave a review or even follow our wonderful story.**

 **Kouga: Also keep in mind Rave do not own any of us. Not even inuyasha as much as she wishes she could but she doesn't own any of us or even the show.**

 **Rave: I just love the show! Anyway onto Chapter 4!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four - Aid**

 **"** Miko" He called out only to hear small movement coming from his right. He pinned the intruder without hesitation , tightening his grip around their throat only to stop suddenly "Sessh...shomaru! It's m-me! Ka..kagome!" She struggled against his grip. He let go of her causing her to fall to the floor against the wall gasping softly for air as he looked down at her small form.

"Kagome! Are you okay?" Rin called out softly as she looked over Kagome as the ice lord looked over the young woman before him.

 ** _"She is a demon..?"_** His beast asked from within his very being.

 **"This Sesshomaru knows not but know this I shall find out."**

"I'm alright Rin." Kagome smiled at the young girl as she rubbed her neck and stood up brushing herself off slightly. Her ears hidden by her hair and her tail wrapped around her waist. Rin smiled up at her before frowning at the pain on her face.

"Rin has been hurt lady Kagome...Jaken has hit Rin's face...'' She whimpered as the cold lord watched with a watchful eye of his ward. He watched as the miko gently looked over the left side of Rin's face. She sighed as Rin hissed softly when she touched a bit of the bruising.

"Lord Sesshomaru how did this happen to her face?" Kagome asked softly as she continued to look over the young girl she had come to love as her own daughter since she was always being brought over for her lessons.

"Jaken." The cold lord uttered with no emotion as he watched the miko's face twist into an angry glare. "The left side of her jaw is extremely swollen and she many not be able to eat solid foods for sometime since her jaw has shifted a tad which is why she is in so much pain. " She dropped her hands to her sides as she looked to the lord and froze. "Lord Sesshomaru?" She called out but he was no where in sight.

"Rin, we better get some of that swelling down and a nice broth in you. You can rest here for the night till your lord returns." She smiled as the young girl nods trying not to rub her jaw.

* * *

"Milord please forgive me!" A green imp shouted as he dodged an acid green whip, dropping the staff of two heads.

"Please Lord Sesshomaru!" He screeched as he ran to avoid his master's sword as he went to cut off his head clean off his shoulder's.

"Jaken." The cold lord called out as he placed his sword back in its sheath. "You will aid the miko." He stated as Jaken shook his head no picking his staff back up.

"I shall not work for human filth! I have worked for your father and the western lands all my life Milord I shall not be dooe.." He trailed off as his head kissed a rock. "The miko is not longer human. Her very scent does not reek of filth as the other humans within the village do." He snarled causing jaken to shake.

"B-but.." Jaken muttered under his breath hoping he was not heard.

"Do you Jaken question this Sesshomaru." His eyes flashed red in anger as his inner beast fought to be freed so he could tear the imp limb from limb.

"No, no Milord I will follow every command you throw for I am your one and only humble servant Milord. " Jaken threw himself down as he bowed shaking slightly before following his feet. "Please forgive this low life servant Lord Sesshomaru."

"Hn." He repiled before walking away towards the miko's hut once more.

* * *

Rave: Well there you go! Sorry it's short...

Sesshomaru: It is good for this Sesshomaru.

Rave: Awe really? Thank you milord.

Kouga: Why wasn't I in this one...no fair...

Kagome: you'll be in it next time Kouga

Rave: well maybe we shall see in chapter 5! Cya soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Rave: Ugh life has so not been easy these past few days ugh!**

 **Kouga: Aw Raven you'll be okay you still have all of us.**

 **Rin: Rin still here for Ravesama!**

 **Rave: Awe thanks you guys.**

 **Jaken: To all disgusting humans this chapter is to all of those who waited for this human to write this gah! *gets hit with rock***

 **Sans: Zip it Tiny. *puts hands back in pockets***

 **Rave: NO no! Sans your not supposed to be here!**

 **Papyrus: Why is that human?**

 **Luna: Hmm I believe it is because this story is not ours...perhaps we shall leave?**

 **Rave: Yes GOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOWWWWW! Your ruining your stories!**

 **Sans: Nah I wanna do something first. All your readers out there. Ya, all yous out there. NissaTengou, Chibiashie87, Flee27, Lightning_Tenshi-29, and Shintaerin. Thanks for readin.**

 **Papyrus: Yes, Yes brother and Chelio16, Marinesummer, FutureseeingPixie which by the way I think is truly fascinating, Kikkidog, Marceline and bonnie**

 **Kagome: Beladera, Inulover1993, Satu82, Lillian1118 and all you guest readers too.**

 **Rave: I thank you all for sticking along and waiting for this!**

 **Sans: Remember Rave doesn't own any of us. Undertale is so not hers**

 **Kouga: She also doesn't own us. Inuyasha is not hers even though she does want it to be**

 **Rin: Ravesama loves all of us thats all.**

 **Rave: Now on to chapter five**

* * *

 **Chapter Five - Jaken?**

"Rin, we better get some of that swelling down and a nice broth in you. You can rest here for the night till your lord returns." She smiled as the young girl nods trying not to rub her jaw. She sighed softly as the young girl sat down on my cot holding the side of her face.

Rin tilted her head seeing Kagome turn to a small basket she had hanging from the ceiling, She pulled out a large white baggy and broke it before giving it a good shake. Her eyes widened as she noticed a bit of frost grow on the baggy, how could it get so cold so fast. _ **'Magic...'**_

"Here, Put this on your jaw it will help with the swelling." She smiled as she took the ice pack from me. She has made sure to get as many as she could before the well closed up along with a bunch of other things making sure to get enough of everything to last her a very long time. A long time indeed. Rin took a long look at it before putting it against her cheek, gasping softly since it truly was cold to the touch yet it wasn't icy cold.

"Lady Kagome..it's so cold." She giggled out putting it against her jaw as her Lord walked in looking at his ward seeing she was in a much better state. However the baggy caught his eyes but he said nothing since it seemed to be pleasing his ward.

"How long." He uttered startling the miko as she threw a few herbs into a small pot. He looked over the black ears on her head and the tail she kept wrapped around her waist to keep from getting in her way of her tasks at hand.

"Well, once the swelling goes down from the ice pack I gave her, I should be able to see how much damage was done to her jaw. She seems to be able to speak without an issues so it may not be as bad as it looks. " She smiled seeing rin giggle moving the ice pack around her face. "Hn, Jaken shall give his aid in the matter of my ward.''

Kagome froze and looked up at the demon before her. "Now wait just a minute. Your letting that green frog help me after what he did to her! He should be six feet under!" she growled out as the imp in question entered the hut. "And I should just fry you where you stand!" She pointed, her eyes glowing a fiery pink.

* * *

"Now wait just a minute. Your letting that green frog help me after what he did to her! He should be six feet under!" Jaken gulped hearing what the human had stated before entering the hut. "And I should just fry you where you stand!" He flinched and raised his staff at her.

"How dare you point at me wench I am the great servant of the mighty lord of the west and I can do as I see fit!" He spat before giving into his rage he was punted right out of the hut by the miko as she yelled. "DON"T COME BACK YOU TWO FACED FROG!"

Sesshomaru only stayed to the side with a very small smile of amusement that his ward seemed to catch before looking back at the small article of ice.

 _ **"We must keep an eye on this miko."**_

 _"Indeed"_

* * *

 ** _Rave: well I am so tired..ugh i have to get up so early tomorrow..._**

 ** _Sans: welp cya peeps._**

 ** _Papyrus: Sanswhere do we go now? *Looks around* ehhhh brother!? SANS! *runs off*_**

 ** _Rin: *Giggles* funny bones._**

 ** _Rave: *Smiles* oh rin you are too cute. Anyway see you all in chapter six! please review or heck follow! You'll be sure in the next shout out! Cya._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Rave: Hey everyone!**_

 _ **Kagome: Hello Rave.**_

 _ **Rin: Ravesama! Will Rin be in this one!?**_

 _ **Rave: Of course Rin and so will Jaken but first Kouga if you please.**_

 _ **Kouga: Of course Rave, A special Thank you to KEdakumi, Kalaharia, Jaz, Lightning- Tenshi-29, Mystical Priestess, Gottagemeanlan...**_

 _ **Kikyo: Lauramichca, Thunderstormy, Tianacarin, Kakashi, InyuashasGrl26, and Lunanight19.**_

 _ **Inyuasha: Special Thanks to all you guest readers to for reading along!**_

 _ **Rave: Remember I do not own Inyuasha! I only love watching them!**_

 _ **Sesshomaru: To be in the next chapter one must review or like this.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Six - Changed? FIGHTS!**

Kagome huffed as she went back to the herbs she was mashing for Rin. She watched as the water in the kettle began to boil. "It's almost ready for you Rin." She smiled as she looked over at the young girl who happened to be playing with the ice pack still. She turned her gaze back to the kettle and got lost in thought. _'How come the jewel did this to me...'_

 _*Flashback!*_

"...I just wish that I…." She shook her head before wiping away another tear that had dared to fall. She shut her eyes to keep more from joining the rest before muttering "...I wish I was something more…" Finally giving into darkness soon to be greeted by the land of dreams.

' ** _I shall grant your wish child..for I have seen your pain...'_ ** She had woken up a bit later and rubbed her head

' that's odd whats on my head...' She continued to feel her head as gasped as she felt a small twitch of fur.

"What in the world.." She muttered softly before grabbing a small box that laid beside her cot. She pulled out a small mirror and looked into it seeing two small black ears perked up on her head. She screeched and dropped her mirror. ' How could I see them so perfectly without a light source and why are their ears on my head! '

She stood up and light a fire before gasping once more, a large black tail followed her every move. "This can not be happening...this can not be happening..I need to relax.. I'm okay...right..oh no the jewel..where's the .." She stopped and felt her ears once more. "...the jewel did this..."

*End of flashback*

"Miko The herbs." She heard before breaking out of her thoughts and went back to tending to the kettle before taking it off the fire. "...Yes of course, forgive me lord Sesshomaru." She muttered softly as she poured the contents into a small bowl for rin to drink from once it was cool enough.

"Come here Rin you need to try and drink this so all that swelling will go away." She smiled as the young girl nodded her head and walked over to her to drink the herbs. Before she could even take a sip the scent of half breed filled the air.

"Oi! Wench wheres my fo...Why the fuck is this assshole here?! Oi wench!" Inyuasha cried out as he neared the hut.

Sesshomaru watched as the miko covered Rin's ears since the half breed was uttering such foul language. "The Miko is caring for my ward at the Moment Inyuasha. She is not to be Bothered. " His eyes narrowed as the scent of the undead miko filled his nose as he exited the hut and stood at the entrance keeping him from entering.

"Get out of my way." He growled at his half brother. "Or I will make you." He spat.

Kagome kept Rin close away from the entrance of her hut just in case matters got worse. In fact they did since she felt the presence of Kouga along with a few wolves. "I'm not finished with you yet mutt face!" He snarled.

The western Lord did not send a glance his way as his eyes met Inuyasha's. "You disgust me little brother. Rutting with the dead who is meant to be damned in Hell. Father would be displeased."

Kagome bit back a small cry at the sound of that. _' So I was right..he was with her...he was bedding her...'_ Tears filled her eyes but she quickly blinked them away for Rin's sake. A young child like her shouldn't have to see her cry of something like this.

Kouga looked over at Sesshomaru and grinned. "Why don't we teach muttface a lesson?" He asked before dodging an arrow that was aimed for his right shoulder. "You will not touch him Kouga of the wolf demon tribe." Kikyo spoke as she walked into the clearing beside Inyuasha.

"The undead Miko, have you no respect for the blood running through out your body Little brother." The cold Lord spoke through his teeth as kouga's snarl grew. "I will kill you !" He threatened towards Inyuasha's mate.

"Like hell you will Flea bag!" He yelled out as he aimed an attack at Kouga causing him to jump out of the way. Sesshomaru watched before appearing out of nowhere swiping his claws towards his half breed of a brother causing him to drop jump out of the way.

Kikyo set up another arrow and aimed for the heart of the western lord only to hi a pink barrier that had been formed around him and the wolf demon. She looked towards the hut in anger. "Kagome!" She spat.

Kagome sat on her cot with Rin in her lap, her large tail wrapped around the young girl as she held out her hands keeping several barriers up over Kouga and Sesshomaru. The moment she felt Kikyo in the area she got ready to protect them. She would hiss each time she felt Inyuasha or kikyo strike at the barriers she had up over the two. She only hope the fight would end soon. She could only keep her barriers up for so long.

* * *

Sesshomaru once again slammed Inuyasha into several trees before moving away from him as Kouga kicked him several inches into the ground. Kikyo's arrows bouncing off the barriers each time she tried to hit them. The Western Lord turned from the prince of the wolf demon tribe to the undead miko.

"You will not escape alive witch." He uttered before removing her head off her shoulders. Kouga kept inuyasha pinned as he cried out for his now fully dead mate, watching as thousands of souls spilled out of her before her body collapsed into dust leaving a single orb of a soul in its place. It glowed a pure white before shooting into the hut. Kagome could be heard crying out softly as she dropped her barriers and held her chest. The other half of her soul had returned. Giving a shaky breath she hugged rin close and returned to giving the mixture of herbs to the young girl.

"You killed her...You bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as he fought against Kouga's hold.

"It was either you or her Half breed. Release him." Kouga let Inuyasha go but kneed him first before leaving to return to his pack, He would thank Kagome another day when the great Lord of the West was gone. The great lord watched as the half breed held his stomach and gasped for air before turning to the hut. He left him there to see the ashes of his damned mate.

* * *

 ** _Rave: Whelp...that was eventful no?_**

 ** _Rin:...so violent..._**

 ** _Kagome: he killed her..._**

 ** _Sesshomaru: one can not kill what is already dead._**

 ** _Rave:...umm see you guys in the next chapter. ...remember to review and umm hope you liked this._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rave: Okay everyone we need to have a serious moment right now okay.**

 **Kouga: Rave has read everything you want.**

 **Rin: And Rin knows you all want Ravesama to have longer chapters for you and believe us she wants to make them as long as she can for you all.**

 **Kagome: But you have to remember Rave is human and she does have a lot of schooling to do and many family matters at hand as well.**

 **Rave: which keeps me from writing sometimes. I am sorry everyone and I wish I could just make this super duper long for you all but I write these when its super late after I am done with everything...I am sorry and I am trying to make them longer..**

 **Shippo: And updating is not easy what so ever. chapter 4 was the hardest to do since Rave's pc crashed every time!**

 **Sesshomaru: *looks at the readers* She does her best.**

 **Jaken: Enough with this human already! *gets hit with rock***

 **Kagome: A special thanks to Kedakumi, Kalaharria, Blossomxo, Animefan(Guest), DarkenedRose24, AizFutura, Leez(guest), Guest, Guest, Minicakes, VampireAngel90, Bonitalito, Guest, Kdejesus, and to all you readers who just love to read along! We can't do it without you!**

 **Jaken: *gets up* Rave does not own Inuyasha what so ever...But she does watch the show.**

 **Rave: On with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Seven - sit

As The Great Lord Of The West walked away from his half breed brother, a growl could be heard. Paying no mind to his weak minded brother he continued on but pause as a flash of white darted past him before stopping in front of him snarling in anger.

"You are fighting a lost battle brother." Sesshomaru uttered calmly as he looked upon his brother. "The undead miko is where it belongs, rotting in the depths of hell with Naraku by her side. "

With that the half breed lunged at his half brother and took a swipe at him with his claws. Dodging his enraged half brother he showed a small grin.

"Mindless." He commented as he quickly appeared behind his brother's back and slammed him into the dirt. "Spineless" He added as he went to grab his collar but stopped as his brother turned and faced him.

Inuyasha's eyes a bloody red with jagged marks of purple on his cheeks to join his snarling grin, his sword nowhere near him. His anger now fulling his actions alone. "I. WILL. KILL. YOU."

Sesshomaru stood there calmly but jumped back as his deranged brother went to take another hit at him. "You have disgraced the blood that courses throughout your veins Half breed unworthy of the sword that was hidden from this Sesshomaru."

* * *

Jaken stumbled as he walked back to the hut, after the miko hand punted him out he had a new found respect for the human. _'Or was she demon now..but no that can not be for if she was...no there is no way a miko is demon.'_ He shook his head slightly, breaking away from his thoughts as he saw his master battling against his half brother.

He looked around a bit more watching his master engaged in battle before quickly running to the hut as fast as his tiny legs could go. Stopping once he made it to the entrance of the hut only to jump back as Inuyasha was thrown against a tree close by. He took off running in fear before jumping into a near by thorn bush.

Snarling the half breed shook off the remains of the tree he had been thrown against and went for the hut. Growling he broke through the hut and grinned seeing Kagome holding Rin close to her chest her ears still flat against her head.

"You. ar...are...NEXT." He spat before he was sent plummeting into the ground as Kagome shouted sit boy over and over as she stood holding Rin close.

Once he was out cold she stopped, letting go of Rin so she could go off to her Lord, smiling as she watched her grab onto his pant leg.

She looked over the remains of her hut and frowned but thankfully her back was turned to the cold lord, She would not want him to see her as weak in times such as these, Allowing her tail to stretch out completely as she kicked away a small board.

"..It's gone.." She muttered under breath as he walked over to her Rin holding onto his leg as if it were her lifeline.

"Hn." He responded coldly as he looked back at the one who cause all the destruction in the ground buried under layers of dirt.

"...where will I live now..." She asked herself softly in thought before gasping as he walked up behind her and placed a single hand on her shoulder.

"Miko, You have aided this Sesshomaru well...Your deeds have not gone to waste due to this mutt." He forced her to look up at him which caused her to perk up her adorable soft black ears and sway her tail.

* * *

 _ **"She is quite beautiful in this way~"**_ Purred his beast.

 _'Hn, This Sesshomaru agrees. Demonic traits have given her much more fuel to the imagination'_

 ** _"Perhaps we should Thank the half breed when he awakens for giving up such a female."_**

 _'This Sesshomaru shall do no such thing.'_

 ** _"Then perhaps you should return your attention to her, She wishes to know of your proposal"_**

* * *

"Where shall I live then Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked softly as she smiled down at Rin who was still clutching his leg with all her strength.

"..I have no hut to live in and do what I must for the village... and the jewel.." She trailed off as she pointed to Inuyasha whose white ears were beginning to twitch singling he was about to awaken.

"Jaken" He called out with a small hint of anger. "y..yes Milord?" Asked the imp as he pulled out several thorns from his left foot.

"Retrieve Ah-Uh, fail Jaken This Sesshomaru shall end you." Which cause Jaken to bow in fear and run off to find the two two headed dragon. Rin and Kagome giggled as Jaken ran off with a large throw still suck on his rear.

* * *

Kouga sighed as he sat down on the edge of the waterfall, He had wanted to see Kagome but could not since mutthead was in the way and ruined all his chances of ever being with her.

If only she had met him first and had given him the chance to prove himself worthy of being her man he would have treated her like a queen.

Looking down at his furs he grinned, he had the perfect idea into getting Kagome to at least give him a chance all he had to do was wait till the next litter of wolf pups came along which wouldn't be long at all since his wolves seemed to disobey his every command and do whatever they felt like doing.

He would give Kagome a small pup and help her care for the pup since he would give her the runt of the litter. Yes, the runt. Knowing her caring nature she would do everything in her power to care for the small pup and once he was fully grown he would care for Kagome better than mutt ever had.

Better still was that he would have a reason to always see her since it would be one of his own wolves she was caring for. _'Yes, she would never be able to say no to me.'_ He grinned before looking back out at the sky.

* * *

 **Rave: welp.. here you go**

 **Jaken: a thorn...why me...whhhhahhhhhh**

 **Rave: Jaken shut up!**

 **Kagome: *winces as Jaken cries* be sure to review and like or follow this story! You will be in the next shout out for sure if you do! dammit jaken shut up!**

 **Sesshomaru: *throws boulder***

 **Jaken: ...**

 **Rave: o.o hes ummm... not dead...i dont think**

 **Kagome: ...ya...ummm see you all next time...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rave: Hello everyone!**

 **Rin: Ravesama! *giggles and runs over for a hug***

 **Rave: Oh, Rin I have missed you! *hugs her***

 **Kagome: *smiles walking over* welcome back. You have been gone for sometime**

 **Rave: *sighs* Sad to say someone in my family basically fried my pc so I was unable to post or even write anything since it kept giving me the blue screen of death. Everything is fine now since I bought a brand new pc and got to rewriting everything i had saved on my old one.**

 **Kagome: well at least you are back and doing what you do best.**

 **Rin: Can I say the special thanks!**

 **Rave: Of course Rin**

 **Rin: A big hug to Brys, and Bonitalito. Also a big thanks to everyone who reads our big story!**

 **Rave: Remember if you want to mentioned you have to leave me a comment or heck even a like. perhaps a follow too and you will be here for a special thanks!**

 **Kagome: Rave does not own us, we are from Inyuasha and she just loves to watch it!**

 **Rin: On with our story!**

* * *

Chapter eight - New travels

Kagome sighed softly as her pure black ears perked up on her head at each new sound, her fluffy black tail curled around the great western lord's ward Rin who had fallen asleep against her as they rode upon Ah-uh.

Jaken walking ahead of them holding the reins that lead the great beast along, the great lord walking ahead of them. Since the crack of dawn they had been traveling and poor Kagome had done much with the young ward. The little girl herself was much like shippo even though she had grown a bit since she had last seen her, full of everlasting energy to run and play like there was no tomorrow.

The sun had set a few hours before and it was sure to be midnight now since the stars were now shining their brightest causing a small smile to grow on her face as she looked up to the trees, looking down time to time to make sure Rin was still comfortable in her arms and warm enough with her large fluffy tail.

'perhaps being this way isn't so bad'

 ** _'of course not mistress~'_** purred a strange voice causing kagome to break from her thoughts and look around to see if perhaps she spoke out loud or maybe she just imagined it.

 _ **'Do not fear me milady. It is I your beast. I am pleased to see you have come to terms with our new form.'**_

'..I..I have a beast...i...how..'

 _ **'I have always been with you, twas the jewel that allowed me to awaken within you mistress we are one, yet we are also apart.'**_

'I think I understand..so the jewel made this happen..but why..'

 _ **' you are the guardian of the shiko no tama and it was and still is connected to you mistress being as you were unhappy with the halfbreed you once considered a love or even once a friend cast you to the side filling your very heart with sadness and suffering it was it's duty to bring you happiness. listening for your wish so it maybe casted.'**_

'i still don't understand why would it turn me into a demon...'

 ** _' I do not know myself mistress but perhaps we shall know very soon. You should return your gaze on Rin our lord has sensed your distance gaze.'_**

* * *

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome's eyes filled with life again.

"Miko." He muttered calmly causing her to jump sitting on ah-uh's saddle "forgive me Lord Sesshomaru I was speaking with my beast. "

"Hn. We shall set camp here." He spoke before looking down at Rin seeing she was still asleep against Kagome, cuddling her large, fluffy tail.

"Rest with this Sesshomaru's ward." He uttered before walking off, leaving them on their own at the camp Jaken had just set up, poking the fire.

Climbing down of the large demon horse, holding Rin close she walked over to a fallen tree that was close to the fire Jaken had built. Sitting down she placed the small girl on her lap with her tail still curled around her keeping her warm from the cool night air.

"Jaken?" She asked softly. "Where did Sesshomaru go?" she looked up at the green imp only to end up with a nasty glare from him. "Tech! Annoying human address him as Lord Sesshomaru! You are no higher than he to address him with such disrespect." and with that he waddled away from her back to the fire, throwing in more sticks.

'So much for finding out where he went.' She sighed before looking back at Rin with a smile, almost wishing she could sleep without fail in the cool night but with everything that had happened a few days back she wouldn't dare fall asleep and risk Rin getting hurt without Sesshomaru being around to aid her to give her a helping hand.

It seemed like only yesterday that Inuyasha went wild and tried to end her life when really it had almost been a full week now. What she would give to just go back to the good old days where she was traveling with her old friends, battling against demons for jewel shards.

"Do not cry Miko." Sesshomaru whispered softly as he gentle wiped away a stray tear that had fallen from her eyes as she thought about her past. He had returned not long ago with a kill he had hunted for her and his human ward, having Jaken tend to it so he would use his time to speak with the miko before him.

"Such a demoness as yourself should no shed tears for what has been said and done" He whispered before gentle pressing his lips against hers, in the background jaken could be heard falling to the ground in a faint and young Rin watching from a small crack of her eyes a smile growing on her face.

* * *

 **Rave: welp There you all go!**

 **Rin: *giggles* Jaken fainted**

 **Sesshomaru: hn.**

 **Kagome: *blushes* I never thought that would happen to me...**

 **Rave: Yes well I wrote this six times just trying to make it perfect!**

 **Sesshomaru: Hn, This Sesshomaru is pleased.**

 **Rin: *smiles* See you all in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rave: Hello everyone!**

 **Rin: You have been gone for sometime now**

 **Rave:...I had something going on..**

 **Jaken: teka dumb human.**

 **Rave: Rin please say the thanks while I go and knock out this imp. *chases jaken***

 **Jaken: *runs away screaming***

 **Rin: A big hug to** **Consulea Harden,** **MustachedPandaz wait are you are real panda?!**

 **Kagome: *giggles* silly rin,Thank you to Brys, Bonitalito, AizFutura, Akeilai, AlexandriiaM, Ashley0920, Beladra**

 **Sesshomaru: And to Blue crown, Cattra1992, Ginger Flowerz *looks out emotionless* Remember the human Rave does not own us nor inyuasha.**

 **Rave: On with the story also any want like cooked jaken?**

* * *

Chapter nine - sudden kiss

 _ **"Such a demoness as yourself should no shed tears for what has been said and done" He whispered before gentle pressing his lips against hers, in the background Jaken could be heard falling to the ground in a faint and young Rin watching from a small crack of her eyes a smile growing on her face.**_

Kagome sighed as she cleared her mind of what had happens weeks ago. That kiss seemed to be nothing really since he never brought it up with her then again he was an emotionless lord so maybe he is thinking about the kiss too.

Or so she hope he was. She looked towards little Rin as she walked along swaying her tail, Rin was still on ah-uh since it was still early in the day and she had just woken up. She knew they were only a few days away from the lords home but she was nervous. she would be there just to care for Rin right..?

* * *

Kouga was back with his tribe in the dens await the news of one of his many wolves. She had been sluggish out on a hunt and he truly did care for the not only the wolf demons of his pack but also for the wolves of his den. She had been with that pack for sometime now and one of the males had a strong liking towards her. He stood once the healer came forwards.

"How is she?" He asked. The healer smiled "She is fine but heavily pupped." He explained as the female wolf walked over to her leader.

"That is wonderful to know. " Kouga grinned gently petting her head, soon he would have what he needed to take to his woman. "New pups to welcome to our tribe. ''

* * *

Kagome sighed once more as The cold lord stopped so his young ward could go and stretch her legs causing the once was miko to go and run after her since young rin wanted to just roll around in the flowers. Jaken watched with anger seeing that his lord was merely letting them rest and do as they pleased because he was starting to have feelings for the human er the once human kagome.

She soon caught rin and rolled down the hill with her getting covered in the beautiful flowers that grew around them with a few giggles coming from them both. Kagome picked the leaves out of rin's hair with a smile, she felt so motherly towards Rin ever since that night...

 _ **''The western Lord did not send a glance his way as his eyes met Inuyasha's. "You disgust me little brother. Rutting with the dead who is meant to be damned in Hell. Father would be displeased."**_

 _ **Kagome bit back a small cry at the sound of that. ' So I was right..he was with her...he was bedding her...' Tears filled her eyes but she quickly blinked them away for Rin's sake. A young child like her shouldn't have to see her cry of something like this.**_

 _ **Kouga looked over at Sesshomaru and grinned. "Why don't we teach muttface a lesson?" He asked before dodging an arrow that was aimed for his right shoulder. "You will not touch him Kouga of the wolf demon tribe." Kikyo spoke as she walked into the clearing beside Inyuasha.**_

 _ **"The undead Miko, have you no respect for the blood running through out your body Little brother." The cold Lord spoke through his teeth as kouga's snarl grew. "I will kill you !" He threatened towards Inyuasha's mate.''**_

Kagome jumped when she felt a hand on her cheek. She looked up broken from her thoughts seeing that Sesshomaru was before her. "Why do you shed tears" He stated softly as he wiped away a few stray tears.

"I am fine milord...honest I am..." She replied with a heavy heart.

"Do not lie to this Sesshomaru. What troubles you miko." He asked showing a bit of worry within his eyes for her.

"...I just ...miss my old life that's all... forgive m for being such trouble to you.."

"You do not trouble this Sesshomaru " He whispered softly before bringing her face closer to his placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "Never say you are, come this ones ward has gone to disturb Jaken and Rin is in need of the herbs for her jaw once again." He stood up and walked away having a stunned Kagome following as she pressed a hand to her lips blushing.

* * *

Later that same day where the group camped for the night there was someone close by filled with demonic rage. Red covered in muck and slim, silver like hair filled with twigs or old bugs that ended up being entangled in his hair

"They are close by...i know it...I will make them pay for what they have done...I will make them pay..I promise kikyo..I promise" He growled out holding a single white ribbon in his hand, the very one the old miko had used to tie in her hair.

"I will make them pay.." He grinned before kneeling down to sniff the tracks, " there they are" with that He took off he would not rest until he finds the ones who killed his kikyo. He would have Sesshomaru's head on a platter and kagome, well he would have a bit of fun with her before he killed her. "Oh yes I will..~"

* * *

Rave: woah..

Kagome:... we kissed again

Rin: my jaw is still bad

Jaken: ...

Rave: say sorry or die.

Jaken: forgive me Rin

Rave: good little imp. now say goodbye for now

Jaken:...we bid you all farewell till next time


	10. Chapter 10

**Rin: Kagome-chan Rave has returned to us!**

 **Rave: That I have little Rin, hello again everyone it has been some time since I last updated and I do hope you can forgive me for that. I needed time to focus on my life a bit... College is not fun..believe me ... but I'm on winter break so yay! I will hopefully have a few update done for you all as I relax.**

 **Kagome: ... and I thought high school was bad... oh great.. I'm done for.**

 **Rave: It's not too bad... okay I lied it is bad... so much stress and midterms and finals...gahhhh**

 **Jaken: Serves you right human filth**

 **Rave: *punts Jaken * Eat my left foot you slimy toad.**

 **Rin: *stares* ...Special thanks to** **Consulea Harden,** **MustachedPandaz,** **Brys, Bonitalito, AizFutura, Akeilai, AlexandriiaM, Ashley0920, Beladra,** **Blue crown, Cattra1992, and Ginger Flowerz...I love flowers *starts to daydream ***

 **Rave: ... uh, I do not own Inuyasha at all but I wish I did...enjoy . .. *pokes Rin * is she ok...?**

* * *

Chapter Ten - Hold me close ...tonight?

 _ **"They are close by... I know it...I will make them pay for what they have done...I will make them pay...I promise Kikyo...I promise" He growled out holding a single white ribbon in his hand, the very one the old Miko had used to tie in her hair.**_

 _ **"I will make them pay.." He grinned before kneeling down to sniff the tracks, " there they are" with that He took off he would not rest until he finds the ones who killed his Kikyo. He would have Sesshomaru's head on a platter and Kagome, well he would have a bit of fun with her before he killed her. "Oh yes I will..~"**_

* * *

Kagome sighed as she looked at Rin making sure she was truly warm, curled up against her tail, Sesshomaru had gone off with Jaken to hunt a meal for all of them. Surely they were safe within this large field of flowers. A wildfire whipping against the gentle breeze that blew past the two.

"Hmmfp..." Rin mumbled in her sleep as she rolled over clinging tighter to kagome's tail. The young ward still had a small bit of bruising but not much... it had been quite some time since Jaken hit her with his staff of two heads. Being that he was a demon and rin was not, one could clearly see why it took so long to heal, it was worry some since Rin could have seriously had permanent damage to her jaw from such an impact.

 _ **.. snap...**_

Small raven ears perked up as she turned her head to the source of the snap, several large bushes shaking rapidly as if something large was rushing towards them.

A low growl left her lips as she curled her tail tightly around Rin keeping her close should anything happen. Suddenly, a large. pure, white bunny hoped out of the bushes only to wiggle it's nose a Kagome.

She stared at the fluff ball curious at first before her stomach growled in hunger. She licked her lips just as it hopped a little closer.

 _ **thump...thump...tump.. th...ump**_

Closer and closer it hopped towards them, right before she could get her claws on it rin woke up and screamed scaring it off. "awe... I wanted to play with it.." Rin pouted as she looked up at Kagome who had her ears flattened against her head looking as though she wanted to cry. Her poor stomach still rumbling.

"It's alright Rin maybe next time you can..." Kagome whimpered out before throwing another stick into the roaring flame before them.

* * *

"Kouga, she has gone into labor and the male refuses to leave her side so we may assist.", Muttered a pruned healer who was not graced by the kindness of time himself. She was a withered old thing dressed in simple deer pelts and a bark carved cane which she happened to be waving around angrily. "Almost bit me damn hand off!" She growled.

"Get off my back will ya. I'll go move em." he huffed as he pushed past her only to lock eyes with a gray coated male wolf. He snarled standing before the female who seemed to whimper as she nuzzled his right hind leg, "Look, if ya don't move your ass, she's gonna die. Along with all your pups. I'm sure ya don't want that to happen to do ya?"

The wolf only glanced back at his suffering mate before stepping aside allowing the old healer to begin her work.

Soon, small whimpered could be heard and great howls of pride filled the den. The female was laying on her side happily nursing six healthy pups with her male gently nuzzling her, his eyes clearly filled with pride.

Kouga felt his heart swell with utter joy seeing his pack grow even more on this night. The plan of whooing a certain demoness far from his mind.

* * *

A small herd of deer grazed the grounds unaware of the demon looking at them for the one that held the most meat for his pack. As the alpha, it was his duty to see out the meals of his pack. To hunt and support them unlike the halfbreed the Miko had traveled with, he did not mind giving chase to the herd as they had finally become aware of his deadly presence.

 _ **'...We must mate with her...'**_ Interrupted his beast as it pawed at the cage hoping to draw his other half's attention as he hunted down their packs meal.

'it is far too soon' He replied as he sped forward drawing a large buck away from the herd.

 _ **'we crave kagome '**_ He bit back a chuckle as he pinned the buck against a nearby tree, his claws digging into its neck.

'This Sesshomaru does not crave the Miko' He growled as he snapped the buck's neck in two watching the very life fade from its eyes with only the emotion of fear left within.

His beast thrashed with anger against his cage. ** _'we must mark her...court her... claim her as our own..'_**

'This one shall not...yet' He allowed a grin to slip as he walked toward the camp with his kill at hand.

* * *

 **Raven: Finished!**

 **Rin:... wanna play with the bunny**

 **Kagome: next time rin**

 **Kouga: WHAT WHY WOULD I NOT THINK OF HER**

 **Raven: because you have other things to care about duh.**

 **Jaken: .. stupid humans.**

 **Raven: ..can I please slice you to bit?**

 **Kagome: ... um see you all next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Raven: Hello everyone! I am just filled with so much joy right now because of all of you readers!**

 **Rin: Ravesama you have so many readers now!**

 **Raven: And I love them all so very much! I could just pop!**

 **Unknown: When will I come in.**

 **Raven: Very soon! Just need our readers to decide!**

 **Jaken: You dumb humans are getting a chance to be in our tale. Why this human is so dead set in letting you join us is unknown…*passes out getting hit by a rock***

 **Sesshomaru: Jaken cease.**

 **Kagome: You all have a chance to be in this tale. *smiles* you just need to guess what chapter is Ravens favorite one to win the chance of being added into our story and who knows you could play a major role!**

 **Rin: We want to thank Veraozao, PeachRose34, Jadzjewels, Shope92y, AKARogue, Jay90, SailorSaturn132, and Agas.j.l.**

 **Raven: Don't forget , Miyako Yukimura, Marie53, Kilala29, Stephy20, and SorinaElena. Remember everyone I do not own any of the characters of inyuasha as much as I wish I did but I don't I just love the show and the movies.**

 **Kouga: If you want to be added or mentioned in our special thanks please leave a review or a like. Heck, even follow Raven here.**

 **Raven: Now on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven - You are lucky

 ** _'...We must mate with her...'_ Interrupted his beast as it pawed at the cage hoping to draw his other half's attention as he hunted down their packs meal.**

 **'it is far too soon' He replied as he sped forward drawing a large buck away from the herd.**

 **'we crave kagome ' He bit back a chuckle as he pinned the buck against a nearby tree, his claws digging into its neck.**

 **'This Sesshomaru does not crave the Miko' He growled as he snapped the buck's neck in two watching the very life fade from its eyes with only the emotion of fear left within.**

 **His beast thrashed with anger against his cage. 'we must mark her...court her... claim her as our own..'**

 **'This one shall not...yet' He allowed a grin to slip as he walked toward the camp with his kill at hand.**

* * *

Kagome hummed softly as she watched Rin run about chasing the small fireflies that fluttered about casting their gentle light every few seconds. Her ears twitched every now and then whenever the young ward giggled or gave a small shriek of excitement seeing she had caught one in her hands. Soon the laughter was cut short by a scream of bloody murder. Kagome shot up baring her claws in a loud growl seeing Inuyasha had Rin in his arms, his claws digging into the young girl's side as she whimpered, tears running down her cheeks from her brown eyes that were now filled with fear.

"Let her go Inuyasha.", She spat with some much venom that the cold lord himself would have shuddered in her presence. Her blue eyes glaring evilly at the halfbreed, but showing a soft motherly side to little rin who was now on the verge of screaming for her lord had the beast not dug his claws in further as if daring her to try it.

"Make me K.A.G.O.M.E.", He mocked before smirking at the girl in his claws. "You left me to be with my bastard of a brother. After he tried to kill me and take the bloody sword from us!"

A growl left his lips as he brought Rin up to his face, "Yet here you are with his Goddamn group. Serving him like the bitch you are. You couldn't even please me or take any goddamn orders like a good bitch, you couldn't even step up or surpass Kikyo so you took her out."

He stopped when he felt a sharp pain in his lower abdomen, a flash of silver pulling Rin away from him. Inuyasha cried out in anger seeing the cold lords ward was back in Kagome's arms shaking and Sesshomaru was standing beside her, his claws covered in the hanyou's blood.

* * *

"My lord that was a mighty kill! We shall eat good this night my lord. Not that we have never eaten will since you are a great hunter milord.", Cried out Jaken as he followed the western lord who still had his buck gutted and now slung over his armored shoulder so it would not stain his garments.

"Make me K.A.G.O.M.E.", The Lord heard as he drew closer to the camp only to see his halfbreed of a brother mocking the Miko before smirking at the girl in his claws. His ward was in his hands, the scent of her blood coating his half brother's claws and the Miko was not doing a thing or was she.

"You left me to be with my bastard of a brother. After he tried to kill me and take the bloody sword from us!" He tilted his head as he turned his gaze to the demon Miko, she had her fists balled up now, her claws digging into her hands drawing a small amount of blood. Her bangs now covering her eyes yet there was no scent of salt.

' _ **She does not shed tears for the halfbreed..?'**_ questioned his beast.

'It appears so...we shall act on this' With that he left his kill only for it to squash jaken finally silencing the annoying imp who would remain trapped under the massive kill for a time.

"Half-breed, you know better than to touch what belongs to this Sesshomaru. This act shall cost you your life." And with that being said he rushed forward, landing a single punch on his lower jaw sending him flying back, crashing through several massive trees.

The half-breed growled as he looked up at his 'evil' brother before snapping his jaw. "Kagome is mine don't interfere in this!" He shouted before lunging towards them. His claws raised to strike. Before Sesshomaru could lunge at him Kagome stepped before him keeping a tight hold on Rin.

"Inuyasha…." She muttered under breath before saying, "...sit"

The demon lord watched as such a small command sent the halfbreed face first into the dirt before him. A single command uttered so softly could send the hanyo into a mini demon sized ditch. He watched as the Miko walked right over the Inuyasha sized hole back to the fire that was starting to dim and place Rin down on her lap as she sat.

Small giggles leaving his wards lips as Kagome treated her small injuries, giving her a small lollipop since she took it like a champ. A soft groan of pain left from the hole Inuyasha was in.

The western lord seemed to roll his eyes as he plucked him out of the hole, "You are lucky the Miko has spared you're weak existence and has not sent you to the afterlife where you're dead priestess lays halfbreed. Should you ever attack this one's pack again you will die where you stand." With that, he dropped him before walking over to jaken.

"Jaken, remove the halfbreed.",he commanded as he picked up the buck from the now flattened imp taking it over to the Miko and his ward with ease.

"Y-yes milord.", He screeched out as he hurried over to the groaning half demon.

* * *

 **Raven: welp that happened. Lol. He so deserved it!**

 **Sesshomaru: hn.**

 **Raven: well, see you all next time! And Good Luck everyone! Let me know your guess soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Rave: Hello my fellow readers it has been a while since I last updated or even started to write. I am sorry but... I feel like I am fighting myself to write each chapter but I love writing so much and all you readers make me feel like it's all worth it. So I will keep writing for all of you!**

 **Rin: We want to give a special thanks to all you special readers who keep our writer writing because without you guys this story would be taken down and thrown away.**

 **Kouga: So a big Thank you to every single one of yas!**

 **Jaken: Stupid humans...I thank you as well.**

 **Rave: So, before we begin. Thank you to JyuneFuma, Koritsia, Raven Serenity, Bonitalito, Jay90, and Veraozao. Also, a bigger thank you to all you other readers for coming such a long way with us. Remember to be mentioned in the next chapter leave this story a review or even favorite our story so I can keep this going! Your reviews help me decide how this will end and when it should end.**

 **Rin: Ravesama does not own us nor does she own Inuyasha. She just really loves us with all her heart!**

 **Jaken: Begin already!**

* * *

Chapter 12 - Forgive...but never forget..me?

The western lord seemed to roll his eyes as he plucked him out of the hole, "You are lucky the Miko has spared your weak existence and has not sent you to the afterlife where your dead priestess lays halfbreed. Should you ever attack this one's pack again, you will die where you stand." With that, he dropped him before walking over to jaken.

"Jaken, remove the halfbreed.",he commanded as he picked up the buck from the now flattened imp, taking it over to the Miko and his ward with ease.

"Y-yes milord.", Jaken screeched out as he hurried over to the groaning half demon.

With the little strength the imp contained in his body he was able to drag halfbreed, leaving a large trail of ripped up clothing and blood as he dragged him through several small bushes making sure a few sticks stabbed into the mutt's side since he was the very reason why he couldn't be by his master's side and aid with the buck he had hunted down earlier.

A few groans come from the male that was currently being dragged each time a stick hit its mark which caused the imp to grinned wickedly each time.

"This should be a good place for the mutt.", Grinned the imp as he left Inuyasha a slumped mess against a small tree that had yet to touch the sky with its small branches.

"Oh, Milord will be so pleased with me for doing such a wonderful job and getting rid of this halfbreed. I'm sure he'll be rid of the human of his soon too!",He hollered to no one in particular before getting a good look around. "as soon as I find my way back of course..."

* * *

Back at the small campsite where Kagome sat with the young ward rin in her lap, she appeared to be lost in her thoughts about the very male jaken was told to get rid of from their campsite. Why didn't tears spilled from her eyes when he called her a bitch.

Or when he accused her of taking out Kikyo.. why didn't she cry. She truly did not know.

And it scared her.

Her heart did not race like it had done so in the past whenever he was near. Instead, it raced in fear when he had taken hold of Rin but she didn't fear for herself. She feared for Rin. Even when it was her he wanted to go after.

Looking over at her hand she tried to picture the marks her claws would have left had she not been a full demoness and healed faster than ever before since it was such a small wound.

Unlike her dear Rin who was human, she would always be able to heal faster and end up coming out of each event even stronger than before. Every battle would be a lesson and that scared her. Sure, she could hold her own now but what did that mean on its own.

"Miko." A soft voice called out breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Hmmm?", She perked her ears up listening to the cold lord but she did not look his way since his claws were slicing through his kill. Accepting the fact that she would not turn to meet his molten eyes he went on. 

"Miko. What trouble you.", He stated as if demanding to know her response instead of asking a simple question. He was afterall the Lord of the western lands. If he wanted something, he would go after it or demand for it.

The Miko in question sighed, "It's nothing Lord Sesshomaru. Just...change is ...different that's all." Hoping he wouldn't press on, she hugged his ward Rin closer which the little girl didn't mind since she was able to keep lapping away at her sweet treat the Miko had given her after she had healed up her wounds from the battle before.

"Change is not something to be feared, Miko.",His response made her look dead at him which allowed him to seem her eyes brimmed with a few tears.

"I don't even know what kind of demon I am Sesshomaru... I Don't have the others with me or even shippo... Kaede is busy too with the village and...", She stopped knowing there was no way she could address that jerk when she was talking to his very own brother.

The cold lord stopped gutting the buck only to flick the blood away from his claws with an emotionless glim in his eyes. "You are a dog demon.", He explained as he placed the now-gutted back a tad closer to the fire that was roaring through the chilling night. His ward Rin taking the hint as she wiggled out of Kagome's arms before grabbing the gutted buck and dragging it away to skin it and cut it up into smaller pieces.

" _ **A full demoness**_.", His beast purred taking over for just a second which cause the female before him to blush a bit and flatten her ears against her head. "I know that... but the jewel is gone now...back where it belongs I guess but...why me.. and why now of all times..."

"That this Sesshomaru knows not.."

* * *

 **Raven: Boom...**

 **Kagome: Seriously...I hate cliffhangers!**

 **Rin: Ravensama Please add more!**

 **Raven: I will soon. I promise.**


End file.
